Love Never Forgotten Part 2: The Red Fury
by Spunky0ne
Summary: As Byakuya and Renji's son approaches his eighteenth birthday and official naming as Kuchiki heir, a still powerless Renji learns that the boy has asked to be allowed to pursue life as a healer instead. Believing that his failure as a shinigami is the reason, Renji tries desperately to reconnect with his long lost power...Renji/Byakuya, Icihgo/Tetsuya, Rikichi/Kisho...yaoi, mpreg
1. Secret in the Gardens

**Love Never Forgotten Part 2: The Red Fury**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**As Byakuya and Renji's son approaches his eighteenth birthday and official naming as the Kuchiki heir, a still powerless Renji learns that the boy has asked to be allowed to pursue life as a healer instead. Believing that his failure as a shinigami is the reason, Renji tries desperately to reconnect with his long lost power…yaoi, mpreg…Renji/Byakuya, Ichigo/Tetsuya, Rikichi/Kisho**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Secret in the Gardens**

Kuchiki Kisho peeked out of his bedroom and peered into the early morning darkness, squinting slightly as he studied the area intently. After a moment, his eyes came to rest on the familiar silhouette of one of the house guards. A grin broke out on his lips and he crept forward, making his way silently towards the guard. He stood watching for a moment, just behind the young man, admiring his lovely shape and glossy, smooth black hair, then he reached out to let his finger play with several colorful wooden beads that hung from the hairs behind one of the young man's ears. The guard jumped and yowled in dismay, starting to draw his weapon, but he paused and scowled as Kisho laughed and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Kisho-sama, don't do that!" the guard gasped, looking around to see if they had been noticed.

"Shh," Kisho chided him, pulling the older youth into the bushes, "someone will hear you."

"Someone w-…!"

The guard's words were cut off as Kisho's mouth found his and engaged it in a long, plundering invasion.

"Mmmmmph, K-kisho-sama, s-stop!"

"I can't," Kisho giggled, "Your lips taste way too good. Kiss me back, okay, Rikichi-san?"

"I c-can't!" Rikichi yelped, trying to escape him, but only becoming more entangled in the young Kuchiki's arms, "Kisho, you're going to be their heir. I can't…we can't…"

"What are you talking about?" Kisho laughed, "My parents were male and still had me. They're special, which means…"

"I know!" Rikichi gasped, finally pulling free of Kisho, then pausing as the young heir frowned, "Um…Kisho?"

"Don't you like me, Rikichi-san?" Kisho asked, "When you were injured and I healed you, you called me an angel, didn't you?"

"W-well, I was delirious, b-but yes, you did look like an angel. It's just that you are about to be made their heir, and you know that I'm just a…"

Rikichi went silent as Kisho stepped closer to him and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Stop it!" he snapped softly, "You know I don't care that you are a commoner."

"Mmmmph!" Rikichi muttered, struggling and pulling free of him, "You might not, but there are others in your family who do."

"I don't care about that!" Kisho complained, "They're just a bunch of stuffy old men."

"Those stuffy old men are on the council which is supposed to recommend you as the recognized heir," Rikichi reminded him, "Kisho…"

Rikichi paused, reading the hurt on Kisho's pouting face. His own expression softened and he embraced the younger man gently, kissing him on the cheek, then on the lips.

"You know how I feel about you," he said quietly, "I love you, and I only want the best for you…Kisho-sama."

Kisho smiled and kissed him back.

"You _are_ the best for me," Kisho insisted stubbornly, "and I'll tell you something. I don't want to tell my fathers, but…I don't really want to be heir anyway."

"You don't have a lot of choice about that," Rikichi said, not unkindly, "You are their firstborn."

"They have another kid," Kisho pointed out, crossing his arms, "Just because she's a girl doesn't mean that Akitora is less worthy."

"They don't think she's unworthy," Rikichi laughed, "I think they just worry because she's undisciplined."

"Tell me about it," Kisho sighed, rolling his eyes, "But Tora has power. I think she's already stronger than me and she's only ten years old. Probably, she's a better heir than me. I'm sure she thinks so."

"Tora doesn't look down on you," Rikichi assured him.

"She's always butting in and trying to protect me," Kisho argued, "She's a kid, and she needs to stop butting in. It makes me look weak!"

"You're not weak," Rikichi said firmly, "No one thinks that."

"Are you kidding me?" Kisho sighed skeptically, "Don't you get it? I made them mad when I asked them to let me join the fourth division, so I could train more with Tetsuya-san. They don't want a leader who hates fighting."

Kisho sighed more heavily and leaned into his boyfriend's shoulder, nuzzling under Rikichi's chin and making him giggle softly at the tickly feeling.

"Can't I abdicate or something?"

"Eh, like a king?" Rikichi mused, "I suppose, but…"

Kisho's levity faded completely as he spotted his red-haired father stepping out of the master bedroom and into the gardens.

"Oh man…"

Renji looked around, then scowled and stepped towards the place where the two young men were concealed.

"Kisho, Rikichi, come on out," he said, crossing his arms.

The two slunk out of the bushes and Rikichi bowed his head respectfully.

"Sorry, Renji-sama," he said contritely.

"It wasn't his fault," Kisho exclaimed, stepping in front of Rikichi protectively, "I sneaked up on him and dragged him in there."

"Now, you _know_ Rikichi's supposed to be working," Renji said sternly, "and _you_ are supposed to be in training."

"That's not why you're scolding us," Kisho said sullenly, "and I think it's kinda hypocritical of you to bug me about having a Rukongai born mate…"

"Eh, Kisho-sama!" Rikichi objected, blushing furiously.

"Er…boyfriend," Kisho corrected himself, "But anyway, you're from the Rukongai and you don't have any powers. You don't train every day and…"

"Don't you start with me!" Renji snapped angrily, "You _know_ why the council doesn't have a problem with Byakuya marrying me. I may not be anything now, but I _was_ powerful, and both you and Tora have gained significant power from Byakuya and me."

"But no one picks on Tora!" Kisho lamented.

"Tora's not gonna be the heir. You _are_," Renji said sternly.

"Yeah, I know," Kisho huffed disgustedly, "And you know just how much I want to be."

"Kisho…" Renji said more softly, his cinnamon eyes taking on a troubled look.

"Dad," Kisho persisted, "when you were _Aki_, and we didn't know I was some heir to a noble clan, you never told me that I should train for fighting every day. You never forced me to do that. You told me that being a healer was a good thing, and that I didn't need to be powerful or rich to be successful. Did all of that change because we came to live with a noble leader? Are we suddenly different just because we know I'm part noble?"

"Kisho."

The youth froze at the sound of Byakuya's firm voice and Rikichi shivered involuntarily.

"Kuchiki taicho," Rikichi said, bowing his head respectfully.

"You may be at ease," Byakuya answered calmly, "The guard is about to change. Please check in with the one replacing you, then return here. I want to speak with you as well."

"Yes, Kuchiki taicho," Rikichi answered, his voice shaking slightly.

"Dad," Kisho began.

"Please wait," Byakuya said, holding up a hand, "I want to speak to Rikichi as well as you."

"Dad, please, don't tell him not to see me," Kisho pleaded, "Rikichi and I are in love with each other!"

"Kisho, I need you to wait," Byakuya insisted, "I will answer your concern, but I will do so with both of you present."

He paused and frowned.

"And you will come out of the bushes now, Akitora," he added sternly.

"Oh my god…" Kisho groaned as a flash step sounded and he was suddenly tackled and flattened on the ground, "_Seriously_? Why?"

"Hiya!" Tora laughed, sitting up and smiling down at her flustered big brother.

"What were you doing?" Kisho scolded her, "Were you spying on Rikichi and me again?"

He thought for a moment and his scowl deepened.

"Did you rat us out, you little…!"

"No way!" Tora giggled, "I was just watching you and Riki kiss a little. It's so cute!"

"Shut up!" Kisho snapped, "Get out of here! This has nothing to do with you, you little brat!"

"Akitora will stay," Byakuya said sternly.

"Why?" Kisho complained, "This isn't even about her. She's not the heir. I am."

"I understand that," Byakuya said quietly, "But even if she is not the heir, she is still a ranking member of the main household, and what affects one of us, affects all of us."

Kisho thought about the words for a moment, then winced and met Byakuya's dark, steel colored eyes apologetically.

"I'm in trouble with the council?" he asked.

Byakuya loosed a soft sigh, waiting as Rikichi returned and stood beside Kisho.

"Thank you for joining us, Rikichi," the Kuchiki leader said solemnly, "Please, be at ease."

"Ah, y-yes sir," Rikichi stammered nervously.

"Kisho," Byakuya addressed his son, "I received a message from the council yesterday, notifying me that several members have expressed concern about your ascendance."

"Yeah," Kisho said in a small voice, "there's a big surprise. I already know a lot of them look down on me, because I want to be a…"

He stopped and deflated as Byakuya raised a hand to stay his argument.

"Another faction of the council disagreed, saying that the clan could benefit from having a leader known for his empathy and ability to employ skillful statescraft. In essence, the council is split on the issue."

"Um…okay," the youth answered uncertainly, "so, what does that mean?"

"The council also acknowledged that your sister has made tremendous progress in her training, connecting with her zanpakuto and displaying admirable control of her reiatsu."

"So, they want her to be heir instead?" Kisho guessed, "I mean, I understand…"

"I did not say that," Byakuya interrupted, "I called you together to inform you that the council is divided on the issue of ascendance, and so, they have formally requested leave to delay your naming as the official heir."

"What?" Kisho mused, a smile and a frown doing battle to take over his expression, "I mean…I understand. I'm kinda glad, but…"

Renji scowled.

"You know that this is really a way of warning you that you need to take your status as heir seriously," the redhead said sternly, "I get that you wanna be a healer, but you have powers other than that, and you can't just pretend that you don't!"

"I'm not trying to pretend I don't have powers!" Kisho shouted, "Dad, I just…don't feel good about beating people…or _anyone_, even, to death. Can you understand that?"

"We do understand," Byakuya assured him, "And I want you to understand that neither Renji nor I enjoy taking lives any more than you do. It is just that, those of us given the strength to protect lives by fighting must be ready for conflict. Kisho, even if you can be a healer and there are enough fighters to replace you normally, there will be situations in which you will need to protect someone."

"And how do you think you would feel if there was someone you loved," Renji added, "and they needed you and you couldn't do a goddamned _thing_ to help?"

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly at his husband's words.

"Renji…"

"No!" Renji snapped, "Don't stop me. Kisho isn't a child anymore, and he needs to hear the truth, as hard as it is."

Renji's brow furrowed and his canines bared as he continued in the same, harsh, angry tone.

"When I was younger, like you, I lived down in the Rukongai, and I only had a little power."

"Dad, I know," Kisho said penitently, "I didn't mean…"

"I had no family, but I had friends, and we all trained together, not because we liked to fight, but because we knew already that we don't get to choose the things that happen. Each of us knew that we needed to practice, because at any time, any day, we could be attacked…by hollows, by criminals, or even by people who just disliked us and looked down on us. We trained hard and we hoped like hell that we would never have to use that power…but we did have to use it."

"Dad…" Kisho whispered, bowing his head and closing his eyes.

"We used everything we fucking _had_…"

"Renji," Byakuya said warningly.

"And all but Rukia and me _still died_!"

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry," Renji scolded him, "but sorry isn't going to help you when one of your family or one of your friends is dying and they need you. And in those moments, you don't want to be cursing yourself for being so stupid as to not have trained properly while you had the chance!"

"Okay. I'll train. I promise," Kisho said fervently.

Renji acted as though he hadn't heard, glaring down into his son's eyes furiously.

"I don't have any powers now," he went on, "and I probably never will, but I will also never neglect training in everything I do have…hakudo, street fighting, basic reiatsu control, because if your father, your sister, you or one of our friends ever needs me, I will throw myself out there and be there for them with no regrets. And if I die, it won't be because I was _stupid_ and neglected my training."

"Renji!" Byakuya snapped.

The redhead flinched and blinked, seeming to finally realize he'd stepped over a line. He took a steadying breath and sagged slightly.

"Sorry," he apologized to Byakuya, "I just…it was just a slap in the face…"

"I know," Byakuya said sympathetically, "and there is truth in your argument."

Byakuya took Kisho's hand in his and regarded their firstborn through solemn, sad eyes.

"Kisho, I know that being a part of this family is a burden in some ways. It is not what you expected. You were not raised in the way that most heirs are. But, you are the heir, even if not yet endorsed by the council…and you will make an effort to excel in every way that you can…_all_ of your abilities, not just those that you favor."

"Okay," Kisho said softly, "I'm really sorry, Dad. I'll try. I promise."

Byakuya nodded, then glanced at Rikichi, who was looking slightly uncomfortable, as though not quite knowing why he was there.

"Officer Rikichi," Byakuya said sternly.

"S-sir?" Rikichi answered, swallowing hard and forcing his back to straighten.

"I have an important assignment for you," Byakuya explained, "one that will be challenging, but one that I think will help our Kisho to amend his thinking and behavior."

"Ah…okay, sir. What do you want me to do?"

Byakuya's lips betrayed just the hint of a smile.

"I am assigning you the task of being the heir's assistant and personal trainer."

"Th-the…?" Rikichi stammered, "But sir! I'm just a house guard…not a…!"

"You are an officer of the Gotei thirteen and you have become a trusted member of the main household's guard. You have excellent control of your zanpakuto, you have ample healing power and you are proficient in kido. I want you to fully devote yourself to the training and care of the heir. From morning until night, you will do everything you can to prepare Kisho to fulfill his duties as heir. You will attend him at all times, and to all functions."

"All…?" Rikichi repeated dazedly.

"It is my expectation that the next time the council meets," Byakuya went on, "that the elders will note the change in the attitude and responsibility of the heir. You are relieved of all of your other duties. Do you have any questions?"

"Ah…um, n-no, Kuhciki taicho," Rikichi stammered, "I will…I'll do as you say! I will not let you or Kisho down!"

"Good," Byakuya said approvingly, "Now, I believe that the two of you should be preparing to go down to the meadow for training together."

"Yes sir!" Rikichi affirmed.

Kisho bit his lip to avoid a smile as he felt Renji glaring in his direction. He took Rikichi's hand and the two flash stepped away. Byakuya turned his attention to their daughter and met her eyes warningly.

"Young lady, there is to be no more snooping," he said firmly, "You are to attend to your studies and you also will see to all of your responsibilities…including your etiquette training."

"Ugh!" Tora said, grimacing, "It's no fair! Kisho doesn't have to train in etiquette!"

"That's because he has a few manners," Renji said saucily, "unlike someone else I know. He doesn't skulk around, spying on people."

"I was practicing my stealth skills!" Tora argued, her cinnamon eyes flashing.

"Your stealth is adequate," Byakuya chided her, "It is your interpersonal skills that are lacking. You will train these things until you also are no longer causing the elders such upset."

"Fine!" the girl sighed, flash stepping away.

Renji let out a long breath as they were left alone, his eyes reflecting weariness and regret.

"Sorry."

Byakuya's formerly stern eyes softened and he moved closer and put an arm around his distressed mate.

"I just wish that I could…be that person I was," the redhead said softly, leaning his head on Byakuya's shoulder, "I tried, but I just can't."

Byakuya let out a long breath and stroked his husband's thick red hair lovingly.

"Yes, you can," he said with certainty.

"It's been ten years…"

"I know…and I still believe in you, after ten years," Byakuya assured him, "I will believe in you after a hundred years and five hundred. I will never stop believing in you…so…you will never stop trying."

Renji's jaw tightened and he felt his eyes burn.

"Come," Byakuya said, wrapping an arm around him, "we need to train too."

"Yeah," Renji said softly, "okay."


	2. Where the Heart Still Burns

**Chapter 2: Where the Heart Still Burns**

"Why do you suppose Kuchiki taicho did that?" Rikichi mused, his heart still racing slightly as he and Kisho made their way, hands clasped and fingers entwined, along the forest trail to the practice meadow, "I mean, it's obvious he knows that you and I have feelings for each other…and he has to know that your elders are going to maybe have a problem with that."

"Of course he knows," Kisho said, matter-of-factly, "Dad is aware of exactly how the elders think. He realizes that some of them will be against us being together, because you are a commoner. But, even though that's true, he also knows that those same elders may come around in their thinking if they perceive that you have a stabilizing effect on their heir."

Rikichi frowned.

"So…you think that he is…on our side, then?" he asked.

"Yes!" Kisho laughed, "although, it's also meant to be a challenge for us."

"A challenge?"

"Yes," Kisho affirmed, "See, if you and I work well together, and you cause me to have a better attitude and improve in my training, then that will cause our skeptics to have to step back and reconsider."

"So, he is manipulating their support for us?" Rikichi concluded.

"He is, and he's also challenging you and me. He knows that I love you, and if I know it's important for me to work with you successfully so that the elders approve of us, everyone benefits from that."

Rikichi went silent for a moment, his gentle brown eyes looking up into the pretty canopy above them. Kisho followed the path of his gaze and smiled, squeezing his hand.

"What is it?" he asked more quietly, "You know you are more than up to the task, or he wouldn't ask you to do this."

"Yeah," Rikichi agreed, a pleased smile overtaking his face, "it's just…having the confidence of someone like him is…kind of overwhelming. I mean, the leader of the most powerful family in the Seireitei is trusting me with his son's training. Kisho, you'd better really work hard, so we impress them. Otherwise, you know we won't…"

"Don't you dare finish that," Kisho said petulantly, "Of course I'll give it everything. You know that. My fathers know that. If it's to be able to be with you, I will move whatever mountains they put in front of me."

Kisho's head tilted at the suddenly somber look he got in response.

"What is it? What's wrong, Riki?"

Rikichi stopped as they arrived at the top of a tall waterfall that spilled down into the lake and meadow below it. He took Kisho's hands in his and looked into the heir's eyes warmly.

"Kisho, I never want you to be anyone but who you are…not even so that you can be with me. You are perfect without changing anything. I know you have to train your skills, but your powers don't have to change your heart. You know…I have idolized Renji-sama for many, many years now."

"Yeah," Kisho replied, touching his fingers to the tattoo over his lover's eye, "I know. He's why you worked so hard to get into the sixth division."

Renji-sama's strength and his protectiveness of his loved ones inspired me," Rikichi went on, "I worked hard for a long time, training everything because I felt so inspired by him. I have become stronger and I owe that to him, but even though I am stronger, not everything about me has changed. I can better protect the people I love, but at the same time, I still have the same heart. I didn't sacrifice that, and you shouldn't have to either. So…I want you to train with me as Kuchiki taicho asks, but while we train, I want you to keep your heart, just the way it is. You are just right as you are. You shouldn't have to change for anyone."

Kisho threw his arms around Rikichi and sank into his mouth, kissing him fervently.

"Okay," he laughed between kisses, "I won't change that. I promise!"

"Good."

The two paused in their kissing as a little giggle sounded, then quick flash steps as twin blue-eyed, ginger-haired girls of about seven appeared in front of them.

"Minè, Akina, you little sneaks!" Kisho scolded the two playfully, "Where are your parents?"

"In the meadow," Akina answered, brushing a mop of ginger hairs out of her eyes, "Daddy Tetsuya sensed you and sent us to ask you to join us for our picnic."

"Heh, if you're done smooching, that is!" Minè laughed.

"W-well," Kisho said, glancing at Rikichi, "uh, we are supposed to be training, but…"

Rikichi shrugged.

"We can't train on an empty stomach," he added.

"Right!" Kisho agreed, grinning, "Sure, we'll join you. Are your other sisters here too?"

"Kayda and Kasumi?" Minè inquired, "Yup! They're here too. We were all sparring in the meadow, then playing with Arashi-chan."

"Sounds like fun. Let's go!" Kisho exclaimed, throwing his slender body over the nearby cliff and employing his flash step.

"Hurry, Riki!" Akina snickered, "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Rikichi and the girls disappeared over the edge racing down into the meadow and sliding to a stop near a tree on the bank of the huge, blue lake. They arrived to find Kisho there, just a moment ahead of them, and Ichigo sitting with a very pregnant Tetsuya resting against him. Their dark-haired, golden-eyed daughters lounged on the bank near their parents, still panting softly and sweating from their recent training in the meadow.

"I see you found them," Ichigo chuckled, "Morning, guys."

"_Ohayo_, Kisho-chan, Rikichi-san," Tetsuya greeted them.

Kisho's eyes softened as he dropped onto his knees beside Tetsuya.

"Hi," he greeted the two older shinigamis, "Tetsuya-san, how are you feeling today? You look really good. Your reiatsu feels stable."

"For the moment," Tetsuya laughed, nuzzling his husband's cheek, "and only because Ichigo doesn't let me out of his sight while I'm this close to delivering."

"That's probably for the best, considering the higher risk of a male pregnancy," Kisho concluded.

"Come on, Kid," Ichigo teased, winking at the youth, "Can't you stop being a healer for a moment and just be Tetsuya's little cousin? You're too cute to sound all serious."

"Ichigo, that's no way to talk to the Kuchiki heir," Tetsuya chided him.

"Well, I'm the Shiba heir," Ichigo countered, smirking, "Last I checked, our clans were sharing the top position in the Seireitei. Did I miss something?"

"No, but you ought to mind your manners or I might just look the other way the next time Arashi is teasing you."

As if to punctuate the words, a stream of water burst out of the nearby lake and struck Ichigo squarely in the face as Tetsuya moved out of the way, just in time.

_You dare to be brutish and rude to the Kuchiki heir?_ the stallion's wispy voice spoke into their minds.

"Oh, you little horse pie!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Come outta that lake and fight like a man!"

A huge shower of water erupted from the lake as Tetsuya's tall, black Arabian stallion leapt onto the shore and shook the water from his coat, leaving Ichigo even more soaked.

"You are sooooo dead!" Ichigo snapped, flash stepping after the horse as Arashi flash stepped away, horse laughing and bucking.

The four girls flash stepped after their father and the retreating stallion, laughing and chattering. Rikichi looked as though he wanted to follow, but then he saw that Kisho had remained kneeling quietly at Tetsuya's side. He moved closer to the Kuchiki heir, watching as Kisho glanced at Tetsuya for permission, then laid his hands on the Shiba consort's rounded abdomen.

"Their reiatsu is impressive, just like the others' was," Kisho observed.

"Yes, it is," Tetsuya agreed.

"But then, you know that it raises the chances of complications."

Kisho paused and colored at the very patient look Tetsuya gave him in reply.

"S-sorry," Kisho apologized, "Of course you know. You are, after all, the healer who mentored me. I guess it's just hard for me to get out of healer mode."

Tetsuya's genuine smile chased Kisho's anxiety away instantly.

"Healing is your greatest gift," he observed, "And it is also your greatest love."

He smirked slightly at Rikichi.

"Ah, maybe your second greatest love now?" he chuckled.

Rikichi blushed.

"Tetsuya-san, my father just made Rikichi my personal mentor and trainer!" Kisho announced excitedly.

"He did?" Tetsuya mused, noting that immediately, Rikichi blushed more darkly and bit at his lip nervously, "What prompted this?"

"W-well," Kisho said with a touch of penitence, "it's actually because the elders all know that I want to be a healer, and although some wouldn't mind a leader who is a healer, others think that a leader needs to show greater strength…but _you_ were a fighter and a healer before you married Ichigo-san."

"I was," Tetsuya affirmed, "I really became stronger out of necessity."

"Because of the prejudice against you for being a mixed blood," Kisho reasoned.

"Yes," Tetsuya answered, nodding in agreement, "I learned from growing up in the noble's prison that it is important to be able to fight for my freedom. Even though I am in the position of Shiba consort and I no longer have to fight, I still train every day."

"I do too," Kisho sighed.

He caught himself and colored.

"Well, _almost_ every day. I just hate fighting. I know it's necessary. I just…hate it. It goes against everything we healers stand for."

"But we do not always get to choose our battles," Tetsuya said in a sympathetic tone, "Sometimes a dangerous enemy will come unexpectedly, and we must be ready to defend our freedom and our loved ones."

"That's what my dad, Renji, says," Kisho replied, lowering his eyes as Byakuya and Renji arrived at the top of the cliff above them, "only, you say it a lot more nicely than he does."

Tetsuya looked up and smiled at his cousin and the Kuchiki consort as the two flash stepped down from the cliff and landed in the meadow. Kisho withdrew his hands quickly from Tetsuya's abdomen and stood to greet his parents.

"I see you two found your way to the training field," Byakuya observed, tilting his head slightly, "How is our cousin?"

"His and the babies' reiatsu are stable," Kisho reported.

"And you are feeling well, I hope?" Byakuya asked Tetsuya.

"I am very well, thank you, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya assured him.

"Then," Renji said, meeting his son's eyes meaningfully, "you and Rikichi should probably get started."

"Right," Kisho answered, standing, "C'mon, Riki. Let's go."

The two flash stepped away, leaving Byakuya and Renji with Tetsuya. The Kuchiki leader and consort sat down alongside him, watching as the heir and his mentor warmed up, then began to train first on hakudo with flash steps.

"What's with your husband and kids?" Renji asked, smirking as he spotted the ginger-haired Shiba heir laughing and rolling around in the meadow firing kido at Arashi while the four Shiba daughters flash stepped after the horse, giggling as they tried and failed to catch him, "That doesn't look like very serious training."

"They've finished their training for the morning," Tetsuya answered, yawning sleepily, "They're just playing now."

"Yeah? It seems like Kisho's always doing things the other way around. He spends most of his time playing healer and forgets everything else."

"Renji," Byakuya said warningly.

"Ah, damn, sorry Tetsuya," the redhead apologized, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "Didn't mean it like that."

"I know," Tetsuya replied calmly, "Kisho has pushed you to the point of frustration. It is harder for him than it was for me, because I grew up in a way that taught me exactly why building my strength and powers was important, even if I did want to be a healer. Kisho started out in the Rukongai, but…"

Renji gave a guilty sigh.

"But he never had the challenges that you or I had, because I did everything I could to shield him," he finished, "I coddled the boy, thinking that it was my job to protect him, no matter what, but all I taught him that way was how to be weak like I was."

"That is not true," Byakuya said sternly, "You may have had your memory, your powers and your eyesight taken, but you were never weak, Renji."

"My cousin is right," Tetsuya agreed emphatically.

"I didn't push Kisho hard enough," Renji argued, "I worried too much about him being safe and not enough about him being able to protect himself. I mean, I could have found him a mentor. I should have. I should have maybe placed him in one of the training schools there."

"There was nothing at all wrong with placing our son in a loving household, where he would be trained to use his powerful healing gift," Byakuya countered, "Besides, I know that, although you think you might have had those other options, it was always in your mind that if Madoka became aware that Kisho was growing strong enough to be a threat, he would have killed him. You were doing exactly what you had to, to keep yourself and our son alive. In your haste to take the blame, also remember that you did keep him alive and well, even while you, yourself, suffered."

Renji paused, considering and let out a sagging breath.

"Yeah, I guess," he capitulated.

"Now, if you are ready, why don't we show those youngsters our version of flash step and hakudo training?" Byakuya suggested.

Renji brightened instantly.

"You've got it."

The two left Tetsuya under the tree as Ichigo and the girls returned to him. The Shiba family watched as Byakuya and Renji warmed up and stretched together, then took up fighting positions and began to spar with kido enforced punches, blocks and kicks. Their moves began slowly, but built gradually until it was hard to follow their moves around the practice field.

"Man," Ichigo sighed, brushing the sweat from his brow, "Renji may not have his powers, but he kicks like a freaking monster and his reiatsu and flash step feel just like they always did."

Tetsuya nodded.

"In truth, it is not that Renji-sama has no powers, it is that his body cannot channel the power through it or through his zanpakuto to release it. Used within his body, he can still manipulate it for flash step or reinforcing his kicks, punches and shielding. Renji-sama is still very strong, though he chides himself every chance he gets for being weak."

"It's bullshit," Ichigo scoffed, shaking his head, "If I was Byakuya, I would've talked some sense into him a long time ago. Maybe some of us need to get together and give him a little talking to or something…although with that rock head of his, sometimes actions work better than words, right?"

"Ichigo…" Tetsuya said reproachfully.

"Well, it's true. I'm not saying he's not smart. He's just stubborn. And right now? He's using his stubbornness for the wrong damned thing. Man, there's gotta be a way to help him get his powers back."

"No one has given up on that," Tetsuya said reassuringly, "Kisuke is still working on it, as are all of us in the fourth division. I'll be back to work on that as well, once I have delivered."

Ichigo's smile became a smirk and his golden brown eyes turned playful again.

"No, you won't," he teased, "cause as soon as you finish having these babies, we're making some more!"

"Oh, don't you even think about that!" Tetsuya laughed, blushing, "And don't talk that way in front of the children we have!"

"Oh? What're you gonna do to stop me?" Ichigo snickered.

"Ugh, you're asking for it!" Tetsuya said, starting to climb to his feet.

He made a sharp sound of pain as he gained his feet and he began to sway. Ichigo looped an arm around him as Tetsuya panted and laid a hand on his belly.

"Hey, take it easy. You know I was just clowning around."

"Heh, me too," Tetsuya managed, "S-sorry, I just got up wrong or something."

"Hey, Kayda," Ichigo said in a serious tone, "Go and get Kisho, and Akina, you go and get Michio. Minè and Kasumi, you help Tetsuya. Let's get him comfortable and you help Kisho when he gets here, okay?"

"Okay!" the girls shouted, two of them taking off in different directions.

"Let's get your lying down."

"It'll hurt to lie flat," Tetsuya complained, grimacing as a pain radiated through his insides.

"Daddy, his reiatsu is dropping pretty fast," Kasumi said anxiously.

"I'll take care of that," Ichigo assured her as he used their picnic blanket to elevate Tetsuya's upper body slightly, "Okay now?"

"Y-yes, except for the labor pains. I think I am in labor for real this time," Tetsuya panted.

"Okay, stay calm. Here comes Kisho."

"I am calm," Tetsuya laughed weakly, "It's you who is panicking."

"What? I'm not panicking!" Ichigo argued, "Kisho, c'mon!"

"I'm here," Kisho said, dropping to his knees and laying his hands on Tetsuya's round belly.

He paused for a moment, setting a clean healing field around the older shinigami's body, then he looked down into Tetsuya's calm, but alert eyes. Renji, Byakuya and Rikichi arrived a moment later.

"Couldn't even wait to let us get you inside or something?" Renji laughed, shaking his head, "Seriously, Tetsuya…"

"Wh-what can I say? I like the outdoors," Tetsuya laughed.

Kisho bowed his head, concentrating and focusing on the small clusters of reiatsu inside the reclined shinigami's abdomen.

"The babies' reiatsu is fine," he reported, "but Tetsuya's is declining a bit sharply. Ichigo-san, please infuse him as I prepare him for the delivery."

"Okay!" Ichigo said, taking Tetsuya's hand and laying his other hand on his pregnant mate's belly.

"Father," Kisho said to Byakuya, "can you monitor Tetsuya-san's reiatsu?"

"Of course," Byakuya said calmly.

Kisho loosed his reiatsu and sent it into Tetsuya's body, where it aided Tetsuya's own system in readying his body for the children's birth.

Renji knelt beside Byakuya and washed Tetsuya's face gently with a cloth he'd dampened in the lake.

"The cells in the area above his spirit chamber have lost cohesion," Kisho said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

He smiled at Tetsuya.

"Just a moment and I'll begin the delivery."

"Okay," Tetsuya said approvingly, "I am ready."

Kisho nodded.

"The chamber is opening."

Tetsuya breathed slowly, but he flinched and then cringed as pain rocketed through his midsection.

"K-kisho," he managed raggedly, "something is not right…"

Kisho frowned.

"Your reiatsu is destabilizing."

"What do we do?" Ichigo asked, paling.

"Dad, I'll need you to deliver the babies for me!" Kisho exclaimed.

"Wh-what?" Renji yelped, "Me? Deliver the…?"

"You have to!" Kisho insisted, "Adding more reiatsu to the area will only make the destabilization worse. I'm going to have you bring the babies out, and as you do, I am going to place Tetsuya-san in suspension so that we can safely transport him to the fourth division for care!"

"Can't he be cared for here? With Michio?" Ichigo asked.

"No, he will need special equipment that they have at the fourth," Kisho said firmly, "Now, please, Dad, get the babies out so that I can begin the suspension cycle!"

"Kisho," Renji said uncertainly, "I…I'm not a healer."

"You don't have to be," Kisho said sternly, "Just reach in and bring them out carefully."

He met Renji's eyes meaningfully.

"I guess this is one of those times you'll be glad that you learned some healing, even though you are really a fighter," Kisho teased, smirking as Renji swore.

"Smartass," Renji breathed, "Okay, I'm goin' in. Tetsuya, hang in there okay?"

"I'm f-fine," Tetsuya panted, "Just, please hurry!"

Renji took a breath and slid his hands into the opening that had formed in Tetsuya's abdomen.

"There are two clusters," Kisho directed him, "Remove the first now."

"Okay," Renji said, curving his hands around the first of the clusters, "I've got it."

He brought the glowing golden cluster out of Tetsuya's belly and held it for a moment, staring raptly.

"Damn…" he whispered as the cluster flickered and slowly resolved into the body of a little baby girl, "Another girl for you guys."

"Oh my god," Ichigo breathed, looking at his new daughter adoringly as Renji handed the baby to him, "She's so cute! Blue eyes, Tetsuya!"

"I'm gonna get the other one," Renji said, leaning over Tetsuya again as Byakuya's eyes watched him closely, "Geez, I'm glad we're spirits so that this isn't as messy as a human birth."

He wrapped his hands around the second cluster and lifted it, but felt an odd sensation as he brought the baby out.

"K-kisho, something's wrong…" he mumbled.

Renji felt a strange tugging at his insides, then he felt the desperate touch of a frightened mind. Instinctively, he connected with the baby's mind and his reiatsu wrapped around the baby's protectively. Kisho saw what was happening and his face blanched.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

White light flashed around Renji and the baby, and the redhead started to collapse.

"Renji!" Byakuya exclaimed, taking the baby from his hands and handing the tot to Rikichi.

"It's okay, I'll take care of him," Kisho said bracingly.

Ichigo made an exclamation of concern as Tetsuya's eyes slid closed.

"What's happening?" he shouted, "Tetsuya passed out!"

"It's okay," Kisho assured him, "Tetsuya is in a suspended state. He'll be fine until he's at the fourth and they stabilize his reiatsu."

"And Renji?" Byakuya asked anxiously.

Kisho nodded.

"I've got him. He just sensed that the baby's reiatsu was starting to fade and he rather recklessly wrapped his own around it. The strain of pushing the reiatsu out of his body when he's been powerless for so long just made him pass out. I'll restore his reiatsu and he should be fine.

"Holy crap," Ichigo mused, shaking his head, "This is so not how I thought today was gonna go."

"Heh," Kisho laughed weakly as he worked at restoring Renji's reiatsu.

Renji's eyes blinked and opened again, and he sat up, looking around in confusion.

"What the heck?" he mused, "What happened?"

Kisho gave him a scowl that could only have come from being the redhead's offspring.

"You know, you fighters should really stick to fighting and leave the healing to us professionals," he teased.

Byakuya, Renji, Rikichi and Kisho exchanged glances for a moment, then began to laugh together.

"Kisho," Byakuya said proudly, "you did well."

"I think you saved Tetsuya's life by reacting so quickly," Ichigo said appreciatively.

"And Renji saved the second baby," Kisho said happily, "By the way, you have a son…haha, _finally_!"


	3. Red Fire

**Chapter 3: Red Fire**

"Do you really think we should have let Kisho stay behind?" Renji asked as he and Byakuya left the fourth division, on their way home to Kuchiki Manor.

Being that it was early evening and the weather was comfortably cool, the streets were busy with people leaving work or dressed up and heading out for evening entertainment. Byakuya stole a glance at the redhead as Renji's eyes hung for a moment on one of his longtime friends, who passed nearby, then he sighed and looked down at the street ahead of them.

"It was a good learning opportunity for him," the Kuchiki leader answered, "He has as much to learn about healing as he does about fighting, and it's good to try to balance our expectations."

"Are you sure about that?" Renji worried aloud, "With the elders watching him so closely, shouldn't he try harder to impress them with his fighting abilities? I mean, that is what they are waiting to see, isn't it?"

Byakuya nodded.

"But since when do you concern yourself so much with what the elders think or what they see?" he asked, "As I recall, you didn't used to be so worried about them."

"Yeah, well," Renji sighed, still looking at the ground, "I also wasn't the Kuchiki heir. Of course, he won't be for long if he doesn't change his attitude."

Byakuya came to a stop alongside one of the buildings as they turned onto a quieter street, and Renji stopped and looked at him questioningly.

"And do you think that a person who is easily pressured into not being himself is the best choice for leadership, Renji? Truly, that would surprise me."

"I'm not saying that he has to do everything they say!" Renji objected, "I'm just saying that he needs to prove himself. I had to prove myself in the Rukongai. Tetsuya proved himself in Itamigiri and in the wars we've fought, in addition to being a great healer. Even you had to prove yourself before they made you the official heir of the clan. The boy has to prove himself. That's all I'm saying."

"And I have every confidence that he will."

"But…"

"He _will_, Renji," Byakuya said firmly, "Kisho may not have the pressures that you and Tetsuya did, so his abilities must be honed differently. He has had good guidance in the healing arts from Tetsuya and the leaders of the fourth division, and now he will have a fighting mentor too."

"You mean, Rikichi?" Renji said skeptically, "I mean, Rikichi is…"

"Rikichi is born of the Rukongai," Byakuya interrupted, "and Kisho is in love with him. Rikichi returns that love as well."

"But Rikichi is a follower. You know that," Renji insisted, "He followed me."

"Yes, he did," Byakuya agreed, "but that is not all he did. It took great effort for him to qualify himself for entrance into our division, and once there, he did not just sit and watch you in awe. He learned more from you, just as you learned from me. He learned by watching you and hearing the advice you gave to others, although he was too timid to approach you and ask for help."

Renji paused and let out a short breath, coloring slightly.

"I probably wouldn't have been much help anyway," he chided himself, "I was pretty mean to him, considering all he ever did was idolize me. It's funny how I criticized you for not paying more attention to the development of your subordinates. Rikichi was right there for a long time. I just never gave him the time of day."

Byakuya's lips quirked and he gave Renji's hand a firm squeeze.

"Well, he is in our household now, and that presents a chance for you to support him as he works with our son."

"Huh," the redhead huffed agnostically, "I've got nothing that kid needs."

"But you do," Byakuya said, nudging him back into a walk.

"Oh yeah? What, then? Cause I don't see it." Renji countered, "The only thing I've got right now that Rikichi doesn't is solid shielding and I kick like a mule."

"You are also highly skilled with your blade and your footwork has improved until it rivals mine. So, offer to work with him where he needs the assistance. Be a support to him, because if you support him, he can better support our son."

Renji considered quietly as the two reached the entry gates of the manor and were greeted by the house guards.

"Good evening, sirs," one of the men said, nodding deferentially, "Is there word on Tetsuya-sama's condition and the children?"

"Good evening, Tustomu," Byakuya answered, "My cousin is in stable condition and should go home tomorrow. The children, too, are healthy and ready to go home."

"Thank you. That's good to hear, Kuchiki-sama. Tetsuya-sama may not be our leader anymore, but…he is well respected among the house guards."

"Yes," Byakuya said approvingly, "He has certainly left a high bar for excellence, both as the head of our security staff and as a healer."

Tsutomu smiled affectionately and nodded in agreement.

"Healer, fighter, whatever it takes, he is a leader."

"That he is," Byakuya agreed.

"Good night, sirs."

"Good night," Byakuya and Renji answered as they entered the main building of the estate.

The two were quiet as they followed one of the hallways to the master suite and stepped inside to find their attendants already waiting for them.

"Good evening, Byakuya-sama. Good evening, Renji-sama," the two men greeted them.

"Hey Akio. Hey Torio," Renji answered, nodding.

"Torio, Akio," Byakuya acknowledged the two.

"How is Tetsuya-sama?" asked Torio.

"And how are the babies?" Akio added.

"The babies are doing great," Renji said, smiling for the first time since leaving the fourth division.

"I think you hardly put little Kichiro down for a moment while we were visiting," Byakuya said, giving his beloved a little smile.

"Yeah," Renji answered, smiling in spite of himself, "He just…reminds me of Kisho when he was a baby. I mean, I barely got to hold him and I didn't get to raise him, but…it was good when I did get to see him."

Byakuya nodded to excuse the two attendants as they finished dressing the leader and consort in their nightclothes. He moved closer to Renji, meeting the redhead's troubled eyes in the mirror.

"You did get to hold and treasure Akitora," he noted.

"Sure," Renji agreed, "and that was great. Tora's an amazing girl. I just…"

Renji paused, sighing in frustration as he searched for the right words.

"I was weak then, too, but when I was with Kisho, even though I was still weak, I forced myself to be strong. I had someone to protect, so…even though I had no powers, I…"

"You took pride in doing all you could to protect our son," Byakuya finished, "I understand. Renji, you should be able to take pride in what you do now, also. You are a good father and even without your powers, you are strong."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly, and he moved closer to the redhead, embracing him and looking up at him.

"Renji, you need to stop acting as though your condition is a given."

"Well, it's been a really long time," Renji complained bitterly, "and it's not like I haven't tried, you know. I'm out there every fucking day, working my ass off, but it doesn't make a difference, not one damned bit of difference. You're out there with me. You see it. You know."

Byakuya's dark eyes softened as Renji's filled with tears and he lowered his head onto the noble's shoulder, letting them fall.

"I just…I thought that having my memory back…coming here…marrying you and working at it would bring back what I lost. It hasn't. I've tried as hard as I can, but I'm still like this. So…I've been thinking."

Byakuya cupped a hand around Renji's damp cheek and gazed at him questioningly.

"You know, when I came back and we got married, and Tora was born, we talked about me having another kid."

Byakuya's face showed a hint of reaction at the suggestion, but he waited silently for Renji to continue.

"I know that the healers were worried back then that there might be complications. I was still recovering. But, I'm not recovering anymore. I'm strong enough in body to have a kid, right? There's nothing threatening us, at the moment anyway, and I don't really have a better use."

"Renji!" Byakuya snapped softly.

"Well, I am a consort," the redhead said with an edge of sarcasm, "also known as a clan wife and, although they don't say it out loud, _bearer_ or just _babymaker_."

"That is enough!" Byakuya said sternly, his grey eyes flashing, "Do not dare to speak that way in my presence. I don't allow anyone in this family to show you that kind of disrespect and I am not going to allow you to do it either!"

"Why not?" Renji argued, his cinnamon eyes turning belligerent, "Whether anyone _says _it or not doesn't change the truth. I just…am trying to tell you. I'm okay with having another kid."

He paused and his eyes and voice calmed and softened.

"I want to have another kid. You know, being with that monster like I was, I was robbed of really enjoying it when I carried Kisho. I've come home. I've gotten strong again. I've done all of the other things to rebuild my life. But, that one thing still feels lost, you know? And more than anything, I wanna know what it would've been like…for me to go through it all with you right there."

Byakuya's eyes closed for a moment in reaction, then they opened again and fixed affectionately on his husband's.

"I, too, lost that time with you and Kisho," he admitted softly, "and while I know that we can never truly have it back, I would love to have another child with you. But…are you sure this is what you want, Renji? After all, it seems such a frustration to you that your powers have not returned. This may tax your body in ways that cannot be foreseen."

"Yeah, I know," Renji assured him, "but that's true of any male pregnancy, right? We only have to ask Tetsuya about that. He thought it was worth the risk…a lot of times. I can do it a second time…for us."

Byakuya's smile warmed and he moved closer to his husband, slipping his arms around Renji and kissing him tenderly. The two continued to kiss and very slowly made their way to the bed. They stood beside it, sliding their hands beneath each other's clothing and unhurriedly undressing each other, then they climbed onto the bed and knelt, facing each other. Byakuya took Renji's face in his hands and looked deeply into his still troubled eyes.

"Understand," he said sternly, "this does not mean that I accept, for a moment, the idea that this is all you will ever be. I know you. I know my lover. Making our next child is only a part of the future I see with you. You will get your powers back. You will not stop trying to do that."

"I won't," Renji promised, "I know that sometimes I sound like I've given up, but the truth is, I haven't. I promise that I will keep fighting. I just…want this to remind me why I'm fighting with all of my strength."

"_We_ are fighting with all of _our_ strength," Byakuya said, moving forward as the redhead laid down on his back, spreading his powerful, handsomely tanned and tattooed thighs.

Renji made a sound of surprise as Byakuya made no move to begin preparing him, but instead gazed down at his exposed body for a moment, breathing in his warm, masculine scent and admiring the bold, black tribal markings that decorated his flesh. Renji started to speak, but was forcibly silenced as Byakuya's slender hands followed the path his eyes had taken, and he began to trace the markings all over him.

Starting with the markings above his eyes, those surprisingly soft fingertips slid along his skin, exciting a dark flush and making Renji's heart pound in anticipation. Lazily, down the back of his neck, exciting little shivers of arousal, then onto his muscular shoulders, digging in and massaging as they went.

"That feels so good," Renji sighed, closing his eyes.

He could still feel Byakuya's intense grey eyes admiring the handsome black tattoos with every bit of intimacy of the wandering fingers that explored and caressed them.

"You have an exotic, masculine beauty that cannot be matched by any I have seen," Byakuya purred warmly against his skin, first kissing, then slowly licking along the trail of bold lines, "I am happy that you and I were able to find each other again, Renji."

"Me too," the redhead, panted, shifting restlessly as his husband's ministrations brought on an intense feeling of arousal, "I love you…love you so much!"

Byakuya's devouring eyes and hands and mouth worked their way down Renji's body, increasing the redhead's arousal and making him growl with barely restrained aggression. He tried to be patient, to allow his amorous partner to fully explore him, but all too soon, Renji found himself unable to hold back, He snarled and surged upward, suddenly, upending his only slightly surprised husband and bringing him down on his back on the bed.

"Stop teasing me!" he snapped, biting at Byakuya's soft lips, then latching onto his soft, pale throat.

His hand touched Byakuya's creamy thigh and the Kuchiki leader's legs parted instantly for him. Giving Byakuya a meaningful look, he made sure that the protection charm on his husband was fully charged before commencing a hasty preparation and joining their bodies roughly. There was no hesitation in either of the two aroused men as they writhed and thrust heatedly against each other, their mouths meeting for a bout of almost bruising kisses. Neither held anything back as their pleasure mounted and began to peak. Renji felt the coil in his belly snap and his body shuddered warningly as he began his release.

"Renji!" Byakuya gasped, staring in surprise at the flare of bright red, glowing reiatsu that exploded around them.

"Whoa!" the redhead gasped, pulling free of Byakuya and staring as the light all around him blazed for a moment longer, then faded, "What the heck? That was…!"

"Your reiatsu was moving through your spirit centers!" Byakuya exclaimed, moving closer to him, "You can expel reiatsu now?"

Renji frowned and looked down at his hands. He took a breath and focused, just trying to make a kido ball in his hands. But after a few moments of struggle, he sighed raggedly and deflated.

"Damn. No, I think it was just…I don't know, we were excited and it just kinda happened. I wasn't controlling it."

"Well," Byakuya said, sitting up and taking his husband's hands in his, "this is good, Renji. It may not be exactly what you want, but it is a step forward, and it is a sign that what I've been telling you all along is true. You will get your powers back. All of your effort is paying off."

"How do you know?" Renji argued, "I mean, it coulda just been because we were both excited and your reiatsu affected mine or something. We really don't know if it's my powers coming back."

"Will you stop?" Byakuya chided him, leaning forward to kiss his still frowning mouth, "This is a good sign, Renji. Let yourself be happy that it happened."

He thought for a moment, then his smile warmed.

"You know, I have a feeling that Tetsuya and Ichigo's child is aptly named," he commented.

"What? Kichiro?" Renji mused.

"Yes," Byakuya affirmed, "Ever since you protected his life while he was being born, things have been different. You felt it. I know you did, Renji. You said you felt something happen between you when you protected his soul with your reiatsu."

"Yeah…maybe," Renji admitted, his heart flickering oddly with hope at the suggestion, "But, I mean, I still am not really flowing reiatsu out of my body."

"But, we saw it happen, so we at least know now that it's possible."

"Yeah, I guess we do," Renji said, finally matching Byakuya's happy smile with his own.

The two started to move into another kiss, then Renji froze, staring at the protection charm that Byakuya was wearing.

"Renji, what is…?" Byakuya began.

"The protection charm," Renji whispered, staring in dismay, "That reiatsu surge broke it!"

"So it did," Byakuya said, only looking amused.

"But, I was supposed to be the one…!" Renji objected.

"Well, now _I_ am very likely going to be having our next child…and that means that _you_ are going to have to work hard to make yourself as strong as you can, so that you can protect me."


End file.
